


Side Story – Você é meu coringa

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, casal da jogatina
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Georgia Baxter, mãe de Geoffrey, se mudou para Odhráncrone em 1959 depois da morte do marido. Em uma ida à feira, conheceu Reginald Colebourn, o Regis, que lhe ofereceu o banco do átrio para descansar os pés doloridos. Ali começou tudo.
Relationships: Reginald Colebourn/Georgia Baxter
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 1





	Side Story – Você é meu coringa

Naquele junho de 1959, Georgia Baxter, necessitada de ajuda após o falecimento do marido, Charles, mudou-se para Odhráncrone, onde a irmã, Gillian, residia com o esposo, o Sr. Donald Pearson, em uma pequena propriedade rural. Foram cinco meses tentando se virar sozinha, mas os meninos estavam impossíveis e ela perdeu o emprego de costureira pouco depois de ter ficado viúva. Geoffrey contava com oito anos, e Colin, com um ano e três meses.

Gillian anunciou que precisavam ir à feira da praça principal para se abastecerem de temperos frescos e Georgia a acompanhou, levando consigo o bebê e o filho mais velho, que faria as vias de carregador das eventuais compras. A Sra. Pearson encontrou conhecidos, inclusive muitos que não sabiam que ela era mãe de uma menininha de três meses, e o “pulinho” na cidade levou além do planejado; Georgia, deslocada, mandou que Geoffrey permanecesse atento à tia enquanto buscaria um murinho para sentar-se. Impaciente, pois tudo se via lotado e apinhado de bruxos e bruxas alvoroçados, ela se deparou com um homem elegante, de trajes bordô e preto, que acendia um cigarro à entrada de uma loja de armas, brasões e artigos militares de luxo. Quando a encarou, Georgia viu olhos de um azul de céu de verão em seu pico – assustadoramente azuis, encantadoramente azuis. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e muito curtos, com entradinhas, e as costeletas possuíam o mesmo tom de vermelho; um belo cavanhaque alaranjado, aparado com esmero, ornamentava o queixo e o buço; sua pele, pouco exposta pelas vestes de mangas compridas, era sardenta. 

– Por que a senhora não entra na loja e se senta? Me parece cansada de segurar o meninão aí. – disse, dispersando a fumaça com a mão direita. – Tenho um bom banco acolchoado no átrio.

Os pés e as ancas latejantes de Georgia não a permitiram recusar.

– Obrigada, senhor, vou aceitar! – dando um toque no filho mais velho, apressou-se para dentro do estabelecimento.

Quando a mulher passou por ele, o comerciante não deixou de dar uma espiada em sua traseira. A costureira se sentou e ficou embasbacada com o requinte do ambiente, mal sabendo como se portar. Colin, talvez tão encantado quanto a mãe, esperneou, querendo descer do colo para explorar. Ela ralhou com ele, não querendo nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer a uma criança de um ano e pouco correndo desvairada em uma loja com tantas espadas, pistolas, lâminas, adagas e outros objetos perigosos em exposição. E pior, caríssimos.

– Há feitiços de proteção para crianças, senhora. Pode soltá-lo. Não se preocupe.

A pobre mãe pousou o menino, que se calou de imediato, satisfeito com a conquista, e saiu andando pelo salão a passinhos curiosos, sempre vigiado. De soslaio, percebeu que não era ela a única a vigiar: o proprietário a observava com atenção, os olhos cerúleos cravados nela.

– Peço desculpas! Colin tem estado impossível desde... que o pai faleceu.

O homem apresentou uma expressão de pesar.

– Sinto muito, senhora. – em sua mente, não sentia tanto. Ela era viúva então. Sem aliança, sem um namorado coruja atrás... – Sou Reginald Colebourn. Me chamam de Regis. – e estendeu a mão.

– Georgia Baxter.

Colebourn registrou bem o rosto dela: olhos muito negros, indecifráveis e profundos, boca pequenina, de lábios finos, sem maquiagem, pontinha arredondada no nariz. Os cabelos eram curtos, repicados e escuros, e não usava brincos nas orelhas. Os seios eram redondos e medianos, e ela tinha quadris retos e coxas finas. Parecia humilde. Já o olhar firme indicava personalidade forte. Gostou.

– Faz muito tempo que... a tragédia aconteceu?

– Cinco meses. – ela parecia conformada.

– Bem, não é tão recente, mas... perdoe-me se estou sendo indelicado.

– Não, claro que não. Charles era um bom homem... mas é o que é. Infelizmente. – de quando em quando, voltava-se para o filhinho, que falava como estivesse narrando a si mesmo suas aventuras pelo piso de mármore.

– Posso oferecer-lhe um café? Uma água? Um chá? – tentou Regis, sempre solícito e experiente na lida com convidados.

– Pode ser um café preto sem açúcar. Obrigada.

Georgia se surpreendeu que o recém-conhecido, que parecia ser tão rico e nobre, foi quem preparou o café e o serviu. Seus pés apreciaram aquele descanso e o agradinho da bebida quente. Mas a gentileza e a prestatividade do Sr. Colebourn haviam sido o melhor momento do dia. Ele se sentou ao lado da mulher no banco e os dois se contentaram em ver as desventuras de Colin.

– Saudades dessa época. – suspirou, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos e pousando-as sobre as coxas. – Os meus já são grandes. A mais velha está com quinze. O mais novo, com oito.

– O meu mais velho tem oito. Está com a tia na praça.

– Eles crescem tão rápido, não? – o proprietário fitou a costureira e ela respondeu com um olhar doce. Sorriu, contente pelo momento dividido com aquela graciosa senhora. 

– Sim... demais. Parece que crescem um ano a cada segundo. – brincou Georgia, desviando os olhos em direção ao filho, que depois de um tempo sozinho sentiu falta da presença da mãe e retornou a passinhos apressados. Adoraria poder ficar, pois o homem parecia ser um sujeito bacana (e aqueles olhos...), mas as obrigações a chamavam. – Acho que vou indo, Sr. Colebourn. Agradeço por todas as gentilezas.

– Não há de quê.

~*~

Regis abriu um sorriso genuíno quando viu a figura da Sra. Baxter de volta à loja. Dessa vez sem os filhos, ela pousou sobre o balcão uma travessa de porcelana.

– É para agradecer a simpatia do outro dia. Modéstia à parte, é a melhor torta de maçã que Odhráncrone já viu. É praticamente o _royal street flush_ das tortas.

O ruivo estranhou que uma mulher que fora casada, tinha filhos e estava na casa dos trinta conhecia uma gíria de pôquer.

– ...a senhora joga?

– _Se_ eu jogo? É a minha maior paixão, Sr. Colebourn! Depois dos meus meninos, claro... Gosto de um tudo: jogo bruxo, jogo trouxa. Contanto que seja carteado! – o rosto do proprietário se iluminou. Só podia ser o destino. Ela não entendeu a empolgação.

– Georgia, se me permite chamá-la assim, isso é _excelente!_ Também sou apaixonado por jogos de cartas e nunca encontrei um parceiro decente sequer para jogar comigo! Temos de jogar um dia!

Ela sorriu, igualmente animada.

– Mas é claro! Mas...

– A senhora pode levar os meninos, não seja por isso. – cortou ele, preocupado em perder uma parceira de carteado tão adorável somente porque tinha filhos para tomar conta. – Não há o menor problema nisso.

– ...eu ia perguntar se o senhor não é desses homens que se irritam de perder para uma mulher.

Regis Colebourn lançou um olhar malicioso para a mulher.

– Não costumo perder. Mas caso aconteça, não me incomodarei de perder para a senhora.

~*~

Em uma noitinha de clima agradável, a Sra. Baxter compareceu à casa de seu futuro parceiro de carteado junto dos filhos. Por mais que pudesse deixá-los aos cuidados da irmã e do cunhado, preferiu que viessem com ela a fim da Sra. Colebourn não pensar que vinha com más intenções. Ele garantiu que podia trazê-los e julgou que até seria bom para os meninos que conhecessem uma casa nova, diferente, de gente chique. 

– _Georgia!_ – cumprimentou Regis de braços abertos, exultante pela visita. A viuvinha, além de bonita, jogava cartas e aceitara seu convite! Aquela relação, ainda no comecinho de tudo, prometia. – Seja muito bem-vinda! Tinnie, Hector, venham aqui!

Uma mocinha e um garoto, ambos de cabelos de fogo e olhos iguais aos do pai, que esperavam pelos visitantes sentados no ostentoso sofá, se aproximaram obedientemente.

– Essa, Sra. Baxter, é Justine, minha filha mais velha. E esse, Hector, meu caçula.

– São adoráveis, Regis. – disse Georgia sorrindo. Voltando-se para seu filho mais velho, tocou-o no ombro. – Esse é o meu Geoffrey. E o meu bebezinho, Colin.

– Muito prazer. – disseram os Colebourn mais novos em uníssono.

– Posso pegar ele no colo? – pediu Justine, tão linda e jovial, com as mãozinhas em frente ao peito. – Ele é tão fofinho!

– Claro! – respondeu a viúva e Tinnie pegou Colin no colo. – Se der de espernear, me avise! – a jovenzinha riu, e cheirou o topo da cabeça do bebê, que tinha os cabelos tão escuros quanto os da mãe, mas seus olhos eram muito pálidos, os mesmos de Geoffrey.

– Hector, leve Geoffrey para brincar no seu quarto. – ordenou Regis e o menino assentiu, conduzindo o novo amigo para o primeiro andar. – Justine, você pode cuidar de Colin por algumas horinhas? Conjure um bercinho e deixe-o aqui na sala mesmo. Estaremos na sala de jogos caso precise de qualquer coisa. – a moça balançou a cabeça positivamente. Era apaixonada por crianças e tomar conta de um lindo nenê como aquele não seria problema algum. Longe disso. Estava em plenas férias escolares e só viajaria no finzinho de julho mesmo... 

Georgia olhou ao redor, como se procurasse mais alguém.

– Há algo errado? – indagou o dono da casa, interrompendo os passos para se voltar para a viuvinha.

– E a Sra. Colebourn...? Está doente?

O ruivo riu gostosamente, percebendo que estivera tão afobado com a nova amizade que esquecera-se de explicitar alguns detalhes.

– Não tem Sra. Colebourn. Sou desquitado.

– _Oh..._

– Possuo apenas uma governanta, que deve estar na cozinha, ajudando a preparar algo para jantarmos. Venha. Quero te mostrar minha sala de jogos.

A costureira demorou alguns segundos antes de segui-lo. Não tinha nenhuma Sra. Colebourn e ele era tão agradável...

– Veja só.

Era um belo salão, repleto de objetos suntuosos, alguns semelhantes àqueles da loja, como espadas, lanças, brasões e bandeirolas, quadros com pinturas de castelos e criaturas mágicas lendárias, até mesmo a cabeça empalhada de um javali; em matéria de móveis, via-se um conjuntinho de sofás confortáveis próximo à janela e à lareira, uma mesa retangular comprida para dias em que a casa estava cheia e a mesa redonda de tampo grosso, típica para jogos de carta, com quatro cadeiras muito confortáveis à volta. Sobre a toalha, dois baralhos, um bruxo e um comum. Reginald a convidou a sentar-se e ela escolheu o assento virado para a porta, onde poderia ficar de olho no que o filho mais novo estava aprontando. Aquele lugarzinho seria o _seu_ lugar e _somente seu_ dali em diante.

Naquela primeira noite, Regis e Georgia não jogaram o tanto quanto gostariam. Foi mais um momento para trocarem ideias, algumas histórias, compartilharem os tipos de jogos que conheciam, e os que poderiam aprender juntos – ajudou, nessa conversa, a presença de um enorme “Atlas de Jogos de Cartas Bruxos” que o proprietário mantinha orgulhosamente sobre a cornija da lareira. Georgia ficou tão empolgada com a perspectiva de aprender tanta coisa junto daquele homem que quase não respondeu ao chamado da governanta, quando anunciava o jantar. Na saída, quase às dez horas da noite, ela agradeceu efusivamente e prometeu que, todo fim de semana que tivesse livre, estaria no casarão dos Colebourn.

~*~

Os jogadores estavam engajados em uma partida de “Cabana da Bruxa Glinda” há horas. Era a primeira vez que Regis conseguia levar uma daquelas a cabo, já que nenhum de seus parceiros anteriores tivera paciência para obedecer a todas as etapas e aplicar todos os feitiços necessários para a experiência completa – e estava adorando. Além de malemolente, sagaz e apimentada, _sua viuvinha_ era engajada. Eles não apostavam dinheiro (pois Georgia deixou claro que não tinha como e o comerciante de longe não se importou), por mais que fosse mais divertido assim, e sim continhas coloridas. Ao ver que Hector e seu novo melhor amigo, Geoffrey, corriam em direção ao quintal, ele se lembrou de algo.

– Geoffrey passa os dias da semana com você, não?

– Isso.

– E sua irmã não tem filhos além da nenê?

– A menina foi a primeira dela. – ela pousou uma das cartas amarelas em sua _build_ e comprou outra do monte.

– Ele deve ficar muito sozinho. Vejo como ele se alegra ao encontrar com Hector.

– Geoff me confessou que eles são melhores amigos. – o sorriso dela trouxe calor ao peito de Regis.

– Hector também gosta muito dele. É nítido. – ele baixou o olhar, absorvendo o sentimento. – Sabe que... Hector costuma passar muito tempo no castelo.

– No castelo dos Century?

– Sim. Minha família faz parte do clã. Lizandra e Nicolas, filhos do patrono Fergus, têm quase a mesma idade dele. Outro dia, Hector me perguntou se Geoffrey não poderia vir com ele.

A costureira ficou encabulada. Ela não era de nenhum clã, não tinha nome nem sobrenome importante, muito menos títulos relevantes. Regis fez um gesto e oito cartas se espalharam pela mesa, formando uma sequência específica. Georgia comprou duas.

– Seria bacana, sim... mas eu... não quero incomodar. 

– O castelo está sempre cheio, Georgia, inclusive de crianças. Os MacMahon também têm filhos pequenos, Callum, Caiden e Lori vira e mexe estão lá, além dos Kinnegan, os Kavanagh... ele pode fazer muitos amigos além de Hector! Um garoto a mais (e Geoffrey é incrível!), não atrapalharia ninguém. Eu disse que falaria com você, e caso concordasse, o levaríamos em sua próxima visita.

Não era de sua natureza chorar na frente dos outros, mas a viuvinha ficou emocionada. Regis a conhecia há pouco mais de dois meses e já demonstrara mais benevolência do que pessoas que a conheciam uma vida toda. Foram tão poucos os homens que lhe estenderam a mão, e diante dela estava um poço de cortesia e boa vontade. Além disso, aquele olhar carinhoso a conquistava mais e mais a cada jogatina; ela tentava resistir a cada toque sobre a mesa, cada vez que ele se debruçava sobre o livro de regras quando de um jogo novo, a cada sorriso brincalhão quando era o vencedor da rodada. Georgia buscava afastar a noção de que estava se apaixonando de novo para colocar em seu lugar a imagem de um nobre amigo que tinha prazer em vê-la, e aos seus filhos, bem e protegidos. Não obteve sucesso.

~*~

Artúria Century veio ao encontro de seu velho conhecido Regis e de sua nova amiga, Georgia Baxter. Com eles, vinha Geoffrey, Hector e o pequenino Colin, já que Justine estava viajando com a prima e em breve voltaria a Hogwarts.

– Será um prazer ter o seu menino conosco, Sra. Baxter. – disse a druidesa, ao mesmo tempo tão bela e simplória em seu vestido de linho azul-petróleo, os longos cabelos castanho-claros ajeitados em uma longa trança sobre o ombro e nenhum tipo de joia, apenas um medalhão ovalar pendurado no pescoço. – Sempre que quiser, teremos prazer em recebê-lo. Se é amigo dos Colebourn, é amigo nosso. Como seu caçula ainda é novo, entendo que queira trazê-lo apenas quando estiver presente, mas ele é igualmente bem-vindo à fortaleza.

Fergus, depois de ter demonstrado afabilidade para com a viúva e os filhos, afastou o parente e falou-lhe em particular, munido de sua velha e ferina sinceridade.

– Quanta bondade no coração, Reginald... – murmurou, e em seus olhos amarelos havia muita malícia. – Olhando pelos interesses do menino, que tem uma mãe _por acaso_ viúva, solitária, _tão_ necessitada de um macho para lhe prover com proteção...

Regis fitou-o no com a mesma carga de sentimento.

– Por mais que o homem comum nunca separe o carnal do emocional (e pelo que me conste sou um homem _bastante comum_ ), devo esclarecer que não estou apenas atraído sexualmente por ela. – e sorriu para Fergus. – Ela possui alma simples. Gosta de coisas simples. Quando estamos eu e ela, percebo que nunca me senti tão bem na presença de uma mulher como na dela. Ademais, e você sabe muito bem disso, se os filhos ficam bem, a mãe fica bem. E eu a quero sempre assim.

O patrono parecia satisfeito.

– E você vai investir?

– Se está perguntando se vou me casar com ela, é cedo demais para dizer. Ser casado com Sylvia foi um desafio. Por enquanto me contento em conviver com ela, papear, jogar cartas e...

– ...e ter alguém para esquentar a sua cama. – Fergus descruzou os braços. – Entendi.

– Ela não o fez.

– _Ainda._

– Ainda...

~*~

Já nas ruas de pedra, Georgia conduzia o caçula pela mão, com o Sr. Colebourn caminhando do outro lado. Sentia-se bem. Principalmente porque sua relação com Regis lhe rendia muita estabilidade e uma sensação quentinha de segurança. Geoffrey havia feito um grande amigo e agora estaria sob as asas protetoras dos Century, e nada de ruim iria acontecer enquanto estivesse no castelo.

– Regis, quero ensinar um novo jogo a você. Acho que ainda não o conhece.

Ainda era meio-dia e não de noite, quando eles costumavam jogar, mas o ruivo não se importou.

– É mesmo?

– Sim. Quando volta para casa?

– Às quatro.

– E os meninos?

Regis tentou fingir que não via segundas intenções por parte da viuvinha.

– Quando Hector se empolga, fica até depois do jantar. E como hoje é a primeira noite de Geoff... talvez devamos deixá-los _aproveitar... bastante_.

Georgia olhou para o filhinho para não encarar aqueles belos e faiscantes olhos azuis.

– Estarei lá.

Às quatro em ponto, a Sra. Baxter apareceu. E sem o filho caçula. Regis entrou com ela no casarão e dentro de pouco já estavam um à frente do outro na mesa redonda.

– Me diga, Georgia – começou ele, já sem as elegantes vestes bruxas e trajando roupas mais casuais. –, do que se trata esse jogo novo? Estou curioso.

Tinha algo diferente no olhar dela. Algo que o excitou.

– São rodadas rápidas. Suas cartas contra as minhas. Nada inovador. Entretanto, dessa vez, apostamos algo diferente. Não serão mais continhas. A cada rodada, aquele que perder remove uma peça de roupa.

Regis Colebourn engoliu a seco.

– ... _remove_ uma _peça de roupa?_

– Isso.

Ele arfou discretamente.

– De fato esse tipo de jogo eu nunca joguei.

– E você topa?

– _Que tipo de homem eu seria se dissesse que não?_

Os dois engajaram nas partidas, que foram até equilibradas. Removia-se um casaco aqui, um sapato aqui, uma meia acolá... aceitaram até anéis, brincos e pulseiras, pelo entretenimento da coisa. Até que vieram peças como calças e camisetas. Aí a tensão de verdade começou. Não era mais como uma jogatina normal, em que se lutava com orgulho estratégico pela vitória esportiva. A vitória, aqui, era uma recompensa muito maior. Regis já estava somente de cuecas quando venceu a partida que lhe garantia o sutiã de sua oponente. Ela fez menção de desabotoá-lo quando ele se levantou de súbito. Georgia o encarou em silêncio. O homem contornou a mesa e se aproximou.

– Quero minha recompensa onde costumo receber todas as outras.

A viúva por um instante não entendeu, tão absorta estava com a figura masculina dele, até que Regis indicou o centro da mesa. A Sra. Baxter deitou-se sobre o tampo de madeira e expôs o pescoço. Sem dizer nada, empinou o colo para abrir o fecho do sutiã e o fez. Quando viu os seios dela desnudos, mal conseguiu raciocinar. A viúva, sem sinal prévio, também retirou a própria calcinha e Regis ofegou.

– Você jogou tão bem que ganhou minha calcinha de brinde.

O Sr. Colebourn se lançou sobre Georgia e a tomou sobre a mesa e as cartas, sem nem desconfiar que aquela noite fora a primeira em que a viuvinha perdera de propósito para alguém.

~*~

A partir da deliciosa primeira vez, e da que a seguiu sobre o sofá comprido próximo à janela, Reginald Colebourn e Georgia Baxter adentraram em um relacionamento de cumplicidade e proteção mútua de interesses. A costureira, atraída pelo recanto de serenidade que os braços do proprietário proporcionavam, vinha com frequência à casa dele para poderem entreter-se na jogatina, nas refeições animadas e na cama. Por vezes sobre a mesa de jogo. Já o comerciante, um homem de sangue e contatos importantes que prezava por uma vida simples – contrastante com os objetos tão luxuosos que negociava em seu estabelecimento –, ansiava por aquela companhia tranquila e madura, sem poses ou pretensões, que tanto alento trazia ao seu coração. A companhia dos filhos, que se davam tão bem, era um adicional muito bem-vindo, que os unia cada vez mais.

– Fergus me perguntou algo ontem sobre Geoffrey que eu não soube responder. – comentou o Sr. Colebourn enquanto a servia com uma marguerita gelada. Havia dias, como os que Hector e Geoffrey dormiam no castelo sob proteção dos Senhores de Odhráncrone, em que o casal se permitia relaxar com bebidas alcoólicas e poucas roupas. 

– O que?

– Perguntou-me se ele nunca teve um preceptor.

Georgia deu um gole no drinque e encarou as continhas usadas para apostas sobre a toalha aveludada.

– Bem... não. Tudo que ele aprendeu em termos de magia foi conosco. Desde que Charles ficou doente e faleceu... não tive como contratar alguém. E o governo na época não dispunha de preceptores sobressalentes... por que?

O ruivo chupou as pontas dos dedos com excesso de sal e os limpou no pano de prato.

– Fergus pode ser muitas coisas (estourado, exigente, bruto), mas é um homem muito justo. Ele deve ter notado algo e certamente vai querer intervir, já que o menino não teve preceptores ou tutores antes dos onze anos. Como Geoff tem se dado muito bem com Nicolas, Fergus vai querer que o amigo de seu filho tenha uma excelente educação. Já a preparo, caso ele a aborde para falar disso.

Como previsto, Fergus solicitou a permissão da viúva para que Geoffrey pudesse receber educação bruxa pré-Hogwarts junto dos próprios filhos e Hector. Sozinha, Georgia chorou, comovida pela ajuda tão altruísta que recebia do patrono. Mal sabia ela que aquela ajuda vinha, em parte, influenciada pela vontade de Fergus de fazê-la ver Regis com os melhores olhos possíveis. Claro que o apego de Nicolas pelo amigo e a importância da educação primária mágica na vida do garoto pesaram em sua decisão, mas não era excepcionalmente o que o movia. Dar uma ajudinha tão significativa para o parente vinha primeiro.

~*~

Em uma tarde singela tarde de domingo, em que os viciados em carteado estavam sozinhos no casarão (a governanta havia se ausentado para cuidar de um sobrinho doente), a viúva se via seminua à mesa redonda – já tendo estado sobre a enorme cama dele por horas antes. Regis veio da cozinha trazendo água e, quando a campainha tocou, fechou o roupão que antes revelava toda sua nudez. A pessoa que o aguardava do outro lado da porta o fez suspirar longamente, já antecipando a dor de cabeça.

– O que quer, Sylvia? Não posso recebê-la agora.

A mulher, de longas e requintadas vestes bruxas vermelhas, entrou sem cerimônias. Georgia se cobriu e permaneceu atenta, apreensiva de a visita querer entrar e flagrá-la ali quase desnuda.

– _Volta pra mim._

Georgia, curiosa, se levantou e foi até o batente da porta para ouvir melhor.

– De novo isso, Sylvia? Já disse que não. – a voz dele era cansada e impaciente.

– Por que está de roupão? É mulher, não é?

– Dificilmente acho que isso seja da sua conta.

– Sou a mãe dos seus filhos. Tenho o direito de saber o que acontece na casa onde eles crescem.

– Isso não te dá direito de saber o que faço ou se estou com alguém. Se for para falar da guarda e das visitas dos meninos, que seja. Contudo, me reservo o direito de não falar sobre minha vida pessoal. Estou ocupado e não posso conversar agora. Envie uma carta ao meu advogado e agendaremos uma reunião quando possível. Tenha um bom dia, Sylvia.

Georgia ouviu a porta se fechar e trancar sonoramente e retornou correndo para o seu cantinho de estimação. 

– Peço perdão. Era minha ex-mulher. Queria entrar, mas disse que tinha mais o que fazer.

Ela estava cabisbaixa. Aquilo o afetou.

– Reginald... eu ouvi o que ela disse. Não quero estar no caminho de nenhum casal em reconciliação. Peço que seja sincero comigo.

O homem pousou as duas garrafas de água sobre a mesa. Sentou-se sobre a cadeira que estava mais próxima da amada e pegou as mãos dela nas suas.

– Geo... – só ele a chamava assim, e ela adorava aquele apelido. – ...foi Sylvia quem quis a separação. Foi Sylvia quem optou por jogar tudo para o alto ao invés de dedicar paciência ao nosso casamento. – ele acarinhou os braços dela com as mãos sardentas que ela tanto gostava. – Não falei que estava com você porque achei que ela poderia ser mais desagradável, querer te ver com os próprios olhos, fazer frisson. Eu só queria dispensá-la. O que quero, de verdade, é estar com você, na perspectiva de uma noite prazerosa, com o nosso carteado, risadas e sexo. Quer coisa melhor?

Georgia riu e ele a beijou na junção do pescoço com o ombro. Realmente, era a melhor combinação possível.

– Fato. Está bem. Então acho que quero outra rodada de sexo antes da nossa rodada de cartas.

Regis nem tinha como discordar.

~*~

A relação entre Georgia Baxter e Regis Colebourn se desenrolou de sua maneira peculiar e com funcionamento interno próprio deles: eles não moravam juntos, nem se apresentavam aos outros como marido e mulher, mas na prática o eram. Reginald zelava pela saúde e pela educação de Geoffrey e Colin, e Georgia, que passava muito tempo no casarão, servia como figura materna de Justine e Hector quando não estavam com a mãe, Sylvia. Quando Hector, alguns meses mais novo que o amigo, completou treze anos, o comerciante a presenteou com um anel de prata e ouro branco com os dizeres “ _Você é meu coringa_ ”. Ela só sossegou quando viu que ele usaria um igual.

A morte de Fergus serviu para aproximá-los e mostrar à comunidade como eram íntimos e o quanto se queriam. Georgia foi muitas vezes ao castelo para prestar suas condolências e dar auxílio aos pobres órfãos, pois ela sabia como ninguém como confortar uma criança naquela situação. Tocada pelo luto do esposo e afetada pela pausa do ginásio – onde ela passou a trabalhar como costureira na produção e reparo de uniformes, por nomeação do próprio patrono –, a viúva por fim se mudou em definitivo para o casarão, depois de Regis suplicar que ela o fizesse pois precisava de sua presença resiliente e de seu abraço reconfortante.

Depois da graduação daquela geração de 1951, no ano de 1969, Hector e Geoffrey, que tinham pontuação suficiente em suas notas para tornarem-se aurores, decidiram abandonar a ideia e treinarem na Irlanda do Norte para tornarem-se guarda-costas de Nicolas, seu amigo de infância, que tomaria o posto de Senhor de Odhráncrone no ano seguinte. Gerard Kinnegan garantiu aos aflitos pai e mãe dos meninos que tentara dissuadi-los da ideia, porém nada rendeu. Com o passar do tempo, conformaram-se.

Daquele jeitão modesto e despojado, o casal levou a relação sempre com tranquilidade, despreocupados com formalidades, contanto que tivessem à mão sua mesinha redonda com cartas, uma boa marguerita gelada, um cigarrinho e ninguém para cobrá-los de nada.

///


End file.
